Animaniacs: Pitter Patter of Little Feet/Mindy in Wonderland/Ralph's Wedding Credits (1996)
"Pitter Patter of Little Feet" Written by Llyn Hunter Enrique May Audu Paden Directed by Audu Paden "Mindy in Wonderland" Written by Nick Dubois Directed by Charles Visser Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Peter Hastings Rusty Mills Liz Holzman Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Story Editors Tom Ruegger Peter Hastings Production Manager Bill Devine Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Gordon Goodwin Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Music Preparation Sean M. Hickey Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Dr. Scratchansniff Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Marita Maurice LaMarche as The Brain Frank Welker as Flavio Nancy Cartwright as Mindy Jim Cummings as Tweedle Dumb Bernadette Peters as Cheshire Cat B.G. Key Design Greg Battes Ed Haney Alex McCrae Anita Ziobro Art Direction Rusty Mills Storyboards Jeff Gordon Liz Holzman Llyn Hunter Nora Johnson Enrique May Phil Mosness Rhoy Shishido Marcus Williams Al Zegler Mark Zoeller Model/Prop Design Lance Falk Julie Gimeno Llyn Hunter Jairo Lizarazu Rogerio Nogueira Mark Rubinchik Sheet Timing Bill Knoll Greg Reyna B.G. Paint Greg Battes Rolly Oliva Junn Roca Timing Directors Bill Knoll Greg Reyna Title Cards Chris Duncan Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Eleanor Warren Barry Hawkins Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ana Durand Archives Manager Geno DuBois Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Sarah Tomassi Maria Womack Manager Ink & Paint Bunny Munns Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Tina Marcaccio Eric Nordberg Color Key Sharon M. Dabek Linda Redondo B.G. Color Correction Ernie Pava Christopher Staples Show #90 Director of Post Production Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Editors Al Breitenbach Bradford Keatts Assistant Editors Rob DeSales Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerrstein ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Sound Readers Randy Paton Joseph Trueba Recording Facility Monterey Post Production Re-Recording Engineers Harry Andronis Robert Hargreaves Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Recording/ADR Engineers Harry Andronis John Hegedes Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Pat Rodman Music Editor Tom Lavin for Traid Music Sound Effects George Brooks Robert Hargreaves Dialogue/ADR Editors John Hegedes Mark Keatts Pat Rodman Orchestration by Ron Goldstein Tim Kelly Assistants to the Senior Producer Dawn Sturm Bobbie Page Assistants to the Producers C.J. Arabia Bonnie Coleman Recording Administrator Leslie Kramers Voice Over Assistant Erin Keeler Videotape Supervision Scott Williams Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Production Facilities The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Operations Post Production Assistant Bill Fiala Mixing Supervisor Richard Freeman Colorist Mike Williams Online Editor Ray Clarke Post Production Coor. Bonnie Buckner Senior Production Coordinator Shaun McLaughlin Production Coordinators Steve Kindernay Kelvin Kittrell Lisa Melcombe Alesia Robertson Tristin Roesch Thomas Shalin Bruno Bottcher On the WB, Big Kids Go First: In Reality, Big Kids Sleep in Animation Services Akom Production Company President: Nelson Shin In Charge of Production: Frank Shin Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. Producion Manager: George Chang Overseas Production Manager: Alex Liu Production Coordinator: Stephanie Liao Animation Supervisor: Walter Hsieh, Ivan You In-Between Supervisor: Alex Chang Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Christopher Keenan Clive Nakayashiki Howard Schwartz Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Joe Reilly Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 1996 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:The WB Television Network Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:Amblin Entertainment